RWBY: The Dark Newcomer
by saadian
Summary: A new Student arrives at Beacon. A student who keeps to himself and shies away from others; but when Blake's secret is told... he opens up. Can he finally learn to love and feel love in return? But will he and everyone else be strong enough to fight, when his dark past catches up with him?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own RWBY or anything related to Rooster Teeth (except this story ;) )**_

**The intro is set near the beginning of RWBY, Vol. 1**

The New Student

He stood at the edge of the gathering of students, listening to the Head teacher giving his brief speech. His large, black over-coat **((sort of thing like Kirito wears in SAO)) **sitting around his body closely. Little did anyone know about him, the strange student clad in black; he had no visible weapons, the only thing visible that could be used as a weapon was a black chain around each arm, just above the wrist – the chains largely hidden by his coat. As groups were made and called up, he was the only student left. Alone in a sea of students staring at him, he stood up and made his way to the stage. "So, young man. You seem to be the odd one out. You'll need a group if you want to survive the vigorous training we'll put you through. So, if you'd like we can put you in a different team each week and see if anything works. Who would you like to start trial with first?" A bead of sweat rolls down the boy's face. Swallowing, he looks around the hall of teams. Activating his Aura he makes another sweep with his eyes; and there, right there, he saw which team he needed to pair with, even though he wasn't exactly a peoples' person. He points his finger at the team. Team RWBY. "Well, it seems as if you're a bit of a ladies man," the head says, a light chuckle escaping his mouth. "Off you go then, join your team." The boy walks over to the group of girls, and stands by their side. Leaning over he whispers into Blake's ear, "I know what you are." A smile creeps onto his face. He can hear Blake's heart race faster, smell the fear now emanating from her. "To your dorms, off with you." The head teacher makes motions with his hands for the students to leave. Smiling, he follows the girls to their dorm…

_**Time skip to when team RWBY learn of Blake's secret…**_

"So you were a faunus all along?" The team exclaim, directed at Blake. "Yes. I kept it secret because… I thought you'd hate me." Ruby perks up as the first to say anything, "No, why would we hate you? It's not your fault that you are what you are. We wouldn't think any less of you, and we don't now; do we?" The team nods, the boys head staying the same. "You still don't know my name, do you?" The boy says. The entire group turns to face him. "You… you just spoke," the group exclaim. "Yes, I did. I needed confirmation on what you thought of faunus before saying anything. My name, is Incerin." He shrugs off his coat, "And I, am a faunus." The falling coat reveals two, large, black wings attached to his back. The group look at him, dumbstruck. Yang is the first to say something this time, "We know what you are now, but we haven't seen you fight. What's your weapon? What's your aura?" Incerin looks at the group. Lifting the sleeves of his jacket – that was under his coat – he shows them the chains around his wrists. "These. These are my weapons. I swing them and I hit stuff. They're infused with Dust. My aura is different to anything ever seen. I can change it. One moment I can be really fast, like you Ruby, and the next I can be hitting really hard." Incerin turns around. "We should head back. It's getting late. Oh, and Ruby, even though your aura is speed... Mine's faster." Incerin disappears in a burst of speed, a swirl of darkness left behind. The girls run as fast as they can to get back as quickly as possible.

"I still beat you, no matter what you say." Incerin says, walking through the door; girls following behind.


	2. Quick notice please read

Author Note: We messed up on Aura, we did mean semblance. Giving away Incerin's character would ruin the plot, so no spoilers from us! A chapter should come out on the weekends, around 12 noon GMT.


	3. Chapter 2

_The fire started as a spark. Everyone was asleep, calmness hung over Beacon like a blanket. Then the screaming. Lights flashed on faster than Ruby could eat cookies, the students all running out into the courtyard. Fire rained down over the academy. Not a fire of heat and passion; but a fire of anger and twisted torment. And in the darkness... she stood there. Stood there, waiting. Waiting; waiting like she had been for the last twelve years. Anyone who rushed towards her was either killed or maimed by an invisible force. Huntsman and Huntresses stood no chance to her. As the teachers and expert huntsman & huntresses fell to her, only the students were left. No one stepped forward. Nothing happened. Her mouth opened and formed a single word, a name "Incerin."  
><em> 

"Argh!" Incerin fell out the side of his bed, a small bruise forming on his elbow. "Dammit. Not again." Incerin looks around at the small space he had. It was the only space that the girls had allowed him, seeing as he was a boy. The cupboard, it wasn't _**that**_ small just not much space to stretch or anything. His nose about 2 inches from the wall, he stood up and looked at his tense body. His scar was still there, as it always had been. Pulling on his clothing, his scar suddenly inflamed. "SHIT!" He smacked his head against the wall and fell to the floor. Yang stuck her head through the door, being the most likely not to hurt him apart from Ruby. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "Scar. Doctors said I'd be fine… *chuckle* looks like they were wrong." He stood and finished putting his shirt on, buttoning it slowly, flexing the area around the 6 inch scar that went down his chest. "You sure you'll be okay? We've got a field mission today, and we can't have one of our team being unable to fight." Her voice genuinely sounded concerned; something that had never happened to him before, someone concerned for him. "I'll be fine. It does this sometimes. There's only one thing that I ever sets it off. Bah, I'm rambling. We should get a move on." Finally pulling his large coat on, he stepped out of the cupboard. Silently he moves towards the door, "Wait, Incerin. Are you sure you'll be okay?" It was Ruby, always concerned for her team; from what he knew. "Yes. I will be fine!" He snaps at Ruby. Turning back to face her he says apologetically, "Sorry Ruby. It's just that since I was in any academy like this, whenever my scar flamed up I was always told to stay behind; it was just shit, being forced down like that. I nearly didn't get through my 4th year at my old academy. I proved myself when I tore a Beowulf in half with my bare hands. *sigh* I don't know anymore." Incerin stares at the floor. Team RWBY look at him with awe and sadness; an interesting combination. (148) Reaching for the handle on the door, Incerin opens the door and begins walking to class…

It was a typically boring lesson. The teacher told stories that were, in essence exiting; but to Incerin, insanely boring. "Now." The old huntsman addressed the class. Was this a rare opportunity to fight in this subject? "I have here a Beowulf. Who wants the chance to fight this beauty of a beast?" The huntsman's eyes -hidden by his large eyebrows- travel across the class. "I'll do it." Incerin says, seeing as no one else was going to volunteer. He stood up, leaving his black chains on the empty seat next to his, and walked down to the front of the room. "Where's your weapon boy?" The huntsman asks. "I don't need one, tore one of these in half 4-ish years ago." The huntsman just looks at Incerin, before nodding his approval and releasing the Beowulf. The Beowulf charged Incerin, who side-stepped just in time to dodge a blow that would have maimed or seriously harmed him. As the Beowulf went past, Incerin grabbed its tail; twirling it above his head and smashing it onto the ground. The Beowulf stunned, Incerin takes hold of the things back and begins to tear the thing in half. Incerin's eyes flash blood red; a sign of his blood lust. "You're going to die, beast." He whispers, as the beast is torn in half. Blood erupts out of the creatures back, up and over Incerin and the floor. Incerin proceeds to force even more eruptions of blood by tearing at the beast faster. Incerin stumbles backwards a few steps. "Bravo my boy! Return to your seat and I shall continue my story…" Incerin wipes his blood-caked hands on the beasts hide and returns to his seat.


	4. Chapter 3

The cold bit into the teams bodies, cutting through their clothing. Pulling his fur lined coat closer to his body, Incerin and the rest of team RWBY trudge through the snow; following a huntsman. The huntsman's name was Ty Woodrow, his weapon a pair of knives with small pistol barrels on the handle. The iron blades gleamed in the sunlight as he carved through any Grimm that we encountered. He fought quickly and efficiently, it was easy to make it to our first objective; the only problem was that we weren't being allowed to fight. The Grimm here were _'too strong'_ for us, apparently. Ozpin has gotten us on this mission, at our request. He thought it was a good idea for us to experience this area; not that anyone knew what Incerin knew about the world, which wasn't much considering.

The area they were camping at was a fairly large cave. Moss covered the entrance, providing good insulation. Bed rolls were laid out, along with sleeping bags. "Damn." The huntsman cursed under his breath. It was barely noticeable, but it just caught Incerin's ear. "What is it, sir?" Incerin asked the huntsman. Turning, the huntsman gave his reply. "We don't have any wood, and I didn't see any trees on the way here. I suppose I should go look for some." Ty sighed, unsheathing a single knife; "It's fine sir, I'll go find some. You stay here, in case anything larger turns up. I should be able to handle anything that comes after me fairly easily." Incerin drops his chains to the ground, "Weiss, do you have any Fire crystals?" He asks, as he piles up a small mound of gathered snow. "Yes, of course I do. Why do you need it?" Incerin slumps back away from the mound of snow around his weapons, "Well, if I'm gathering wood I can either try to bring back an entire tree by lifting it out the ground -something I doubt even our brilliant huntsman could do -or I can chop it into smaller bits and carry it back that way. So, can I have a Fire crystal please?" Weiss rummages through the bag she brought with her on this mission, eventually pulling out a small velvet bag of crystals; then pulling a Fire crystal out of the smaller velvet bag. "Here. You owe me." She says, handing over the crystal. Incerin places the Crystal in the centre of the arrangement he'd made, "Isn't getting wood for a fire good enough?" Crushing the crystal, the small cloud of Dust rises up; Incerin quickly contains the lot and takes out a small, normal _**[or is it?]**_ and drops it over the arrangement. He takes out a pair of long handled hatchets from the snow covered ground, sheathing them one on each side. "Okay, I'll go look for some wood. If I'm not back in… 30 minutes, wait another 5 minutes. Then come looking for me. Expect a trail of blood or something, I dunno." With that, Incerin steps out into the even colder air of the mountains.

_Wood, wood. Where will I find wood? I could just do this… Natures Vision._ A few moments after thinking that, the world transformed into a bright array of colours; snow glowed white, the stone a bright grey. _I need to find wood…_ Looking up into the sky, a pillar of green and brown was flying into the air. _Looks like I found some._ With a smirk on his face, Incerin set off towards the vibrant colours.


End file.
